Conventionally, input power requirements for gas discharge lamp lighting devices, such as hot cathode and cold cathode lamps, have been restricted to a specific power source. These gas discharge lighting systems are dependent on power sources of 110 volts or 220 volts AC at frequencies of 50 or 60 Hz, or DC voltages of 12 volts or 24 volts, for example and the same can be said for an LED lighting device. While these power sources are readily available in urban locations most of the time, at times of adverse weather, the consistency of commercial power sources may be compromised. In rural areas, the quality and consistency of local power sources may be variable, independent of adverse weather. Additionally, in adverse environments such as automotive, avionic and military applications, the quality and consistency of the output from electrical and power generation equipment may be unusable as an input power source for electrical and electronic devices in general, and specifically gas discharge lamp lighting devices.
Additionally, wind-driven generators and solar cells are not optimized for efficiency because the output from these generators is regulated to provide a usable output power. Regulation is accomplished by governing the rotational speed and thus frequency of the generator, or by using the DC output of a solar cell indirectly through an inverter or to charge a battery.